Notice Me
by MagsRae19
Summary: Just a one shot that I thought of... hope you like it!


Notice Me

Bella's POV

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What a load of crap!" exclaimed Alice as we walked down the halls of Forks High.

"Where do you think Taylor gets crap like that? Maybe of a fortune cookie? A gum wrapper perhaps? The next big thing?" she continued to mumble about how stupid our Language Arts teacher, , was until we got to our table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Bells! What's up with you today?" asked Rosalie.

If you actually care to know, listen up. My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella, but only my best friend calls me Izzy. My sisters, Rosalie and Alice, are juniors as am I. In case you were wondering, yes, we are triplets, but no we do not look like it, so you would never know.

Ali and Rose have boyfriends; Jasper, Ali's guy, is the captain of the soccer team. Emmett, Rose's (and I quote) 'hunky monkey', is the quarterback of the best football team ever! Then you have their brother, Edward, the boy I have been pathetically in love with for the past 4 years. Can you blame me though? I mean who wouldn't want to date the President of Student Council, A+, captain of the football team? If only I could get him to notice me as more than just the best friend. Of course, why would he want to even think of dating his plain jane best friend? _Dear Lord, all I want is for him to Notice Me. Amen._

Edward's POV

_Does she even see me? Does she know how beautiful I think she is? Stupid, have you told her? No. Then how would she know that you've been crushing on her for 4 years? She wouldn't. _It was these thoughts that I had every single time I saw the love of my life and my best friend in the whole world walking toward me.

If you were wondering, my name is Edward, and I have had a crush on my best friend, Bella, for 4 years now and it was literally killing me not to be her boyfriend. Her sisters and my brothers knew just how in love I am with her, but for some reason she's oblivious!

She's smart, beautiful, caring, genuine, and just really all around a very special person to me. I have not only had this sad crush on her, I've been in love with her. Everyone sees it except her and hard as I try she still doesn't see it. It's like she's completely unaware of me. Of course why would she want to date her nerd of a friend right? Someone that beautiful would never want to date some guy who she sees as just her best friend.

"You should just ask the girl out already and get it over with! You're starting to drool…" commented my older and slightly unsubtle brother, Emmett.

"Yeah man. Just get it over with. If she doesn't see you that way then at least she'll know how you really feel." Added Jasper.

Great, that gave me something else to worry about, seeing as I was already worried about asking her out today. I have been telling myself all morning that today was the day that I was going to ask her on a date. Now that my idiot brothers put the thought of her rejecting me in my head I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Thanks guys your so much help." I sighed as the girls came and sat down at our table. Alice and Rose sat with their chosen other half and my beautiful friend (_how I absolutely hate that word!)_ sat in between her sister and me.

"Hey girls, us boys were just talking about the pep rally this afternoon. You all coming? It's sure to be interesting with all the preppy cheerleaders and Lauren trying to flirt with Edward…" laughed Emmett.

I swear I heard Bella whisper something along the lines of ' That slut better keep her hands off my man!' but then again it could just be my wishful thinking…

I looked over to her to find her staring at her salad, just moving it around her plate not really eating it.

"Are you going to go to the Pep Rally, Izzy?" I asked her softly. I was really hoping she would.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world Ed. Maybe after we could get some pizza?" I smiled. _Is she asking me out? No, don't be stupid. She probably wants the others to come too. But I wish she were asking me out._

" Sorry sis, but the 4 of us were going to go on a double date after, but you and Edward go have some fun. We can catch up later and have a sleep over since its Friday." Said Rose.

_I LOVE MY BROTHERS AND THEIR GIRLFRIENDS!_ I mentally yelled. They were the best. Now Izzy and I would finally have some alone time. Oh no! Great, now I'm nervous about tonight! I wonder what Izzy is thinking…

Bella's POV

Oh. My. Gosh! I can't wait for tonight! I finally get some alone time with the man of my dreams. Can this get any better? Well, if he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend and told me he loved me, then it would get better, but he won't. Even as I glanced at him a few minutes ago, he seemed all worked up and nervous, as if the thought of being alone with me was repulsive. Oh, I hope he doesn't tell me he likes someone else… That would break my heart.

We just left from the pep rally and I swear if that whore, Lauren, flirts with Edward one more time, she's going to have a black eye.

Can't she see that he doesn't go for skanks? I mean really, why would a wonderful guy sully himself to go out with a girl who has slept with most of his team? Maybe any other guy would, but not my Collin.

We arrived at the pizza place just a few moments ago. Edward, being the sweet gentleman that he is, pulled my chair out for me. The little audience in my head awed at that. When the waiter came over to ask us what kind of pizza we wanted, he didn't even look at Edward and stared at me the entire time! _Gross! Can't he see the gorgeous man sitting right across from me? _Once we ordered we flowed into nice conversation. We knew almost everything about each other, being best friends and all, but what I really wanted to know was whom he liked or loved… Hoping it was me.

" Hey Ed, were best friends right? And we tell each other everything. Well, I was wondering, whom do you like? That is really the only thing I can think of that I don't know about you and I'm starting to get curious." I smoothly asked.

"Uh… Um… Well… you see… the thing is…" He wasn't telling me something. I knew it!

" She can't be that bad. Please tell me. Then I will tell you who I like." I figured a trade of info always worked when we talked. He took a deep breath and sighed. _Uh-oh, this is going to be really bad or really interesting…_

"She's not bad at all! She's the most beautiful, smart, funny, witty girl I know and I'm in love with her, but she doesn't know it… and today she told me that she liked someone… I don't really know what I will do if she doesn't like me, Iz. I love her too much and the thought of her loving another kills me." He cried.

"Well, who is this girl who is causing you so much discomfort and pain? Tell me and I'll go kick her butt. You don't deserve to have to go through this Ed." What I didn't tell him is that I felt the exact same way for him… Then he started laughing. I could tell the laughs were strained.

" You really don't know who I like IzzyBell? Really? After all these years? Why? Why don't you know already? Everyone else does and I didn't have to tell them! Why don't you of all people know whom I love?" he sounded defeated and confused. I tried to think back on every single year with him, to see if I could possibly figure out who this mystery girl was… the only problem is that the only girl he hung out with was me and- OH. MY. GOSH!

" I love you too Edward." I whispered. All I could do was stare at my plate and think back to all that time when we were both in love with each other and the other one didn't know it.

" What's wrong Iz? Did you figure out whom it is that I love?" he sounded so unsure of himself, like a little boy almost, but way cuter.

"Yeah Ed, I did." I said louder than my whispered response.

"And… are you mad at who it is? Does she not feel the same way? Please say something Izzy. I need to know." He begged. I laughed, now knowing that he didn't hear my whisper.

" Why are you laughing when I'm pouring my heart out to you? Do you think I'm stupid for loving her and that I'm not worth it?" he seemed almost in tears now.

"No, you silly, silly, wonderful, incredible man. I'm laughing because you obviously didn't hear me when I said ' I love you too Edward.'" I giggled at his expression. It was a mix between awe, love, adoration, and relief.

"You… you… you… you love me?" he stuttered.

" Yep, and I have loved you for 4 years… that's not weird or anything right?"

" No, of course not! Are you kidding me this is the best news ever! Wait, does this mean you're my girlfriend or do I have to ask?"

"Edward, because you're my best friend ever, you have to ask." I stated with a wink to let him know I was kidding. He just smiled and looked at me adoringly. Gosh I love this man.

The End


End file.
